Here's your one chance Fiona don't let me down
by Cassy the Hedgehog
Summary: I’ve never told Sonic about how I grew up. He knows I’ve worked at a couple clubs and that I wore many red dresses while standing on street corners... A songfic using Reba's song Fancy. Couple in this would be SonFi R


Fiona's POV

Fiona's POV

I've never told Sonic about how I grew up. He knows I've worked at a couple clubs and that I wore many red dresses while standing on street corners. Today I'm going to tell him, I'm going to tell everyone. This is the truth they have to hear. "You alright Fi?" Sonic asked. I nodded as his arms wrapped around me. He gently kissed the top of my head. "We don't expect perfection Fi, just sing for them like you sang for me alright?"

"Yeah...don't be too weirded out by the song I'm gonna sing okay?"

"Fiona I'm still weirded out at the fact you married me of all people..."

"Sonic..."

"You know I'm only kidding, now go show everyone how amazing you are."

"Thanks Sonic..." I told him as I hurried on stage. Surrounded by all of Mobius and a large portion of station square I did a quick intro for myself then cleared my throat and started to sing.

Fiona: I remember it all very well lookin back  
It was the summer I turned eighteen  
We lived in a one room, rundown shack  
On the outskirts of new Orleans  
We didn't have money for food or rent  
To say the least we were hard pressed  
Then mama spent every last penny we had  
To buy me a dancin dress

Mama washed and combed and curled my hair  
And she painted my eyes and lips then I stepped into a satin  
Dancin dress that had a split on the side clean up to my hip  
It was red velvet trim and it fit me good  
Standing back from the lookin glass  
There stood a woman where a half gown kid had stood

She said here's your one chance fancy don't let me down  
Here's your one chance fancy don't let me down

Mama dabbed a little bit of perfume on my neck  
And she kissed my cheek  
Then I saw the tears welling up in her troubled eyes  
When she started to speak  
She looked at a pitiful shack  
And then she looked at me and took a ragged breath  
She said your pas run off and I'm real sick  
And the baby's gonna starve to death

She handed me a heart shaped locket that said  
To thine own self be true  
And I shivered as I watched a roach crawl across  
The tow of my high heel shoe  
It sounded like somebody else that was talking  
Asking mama what do I do  
She said just be nice to the gentlemen fancy  
And they'll be nice to you

She said here's your chance fancy don't let me down  
Here's your one chance fancy don't let me down  
Lord forgive me for what I do, but if you want out  
Well its up to you  
Now don't let me down you better start movin uptown

Well, that was the last time I saw my ma  
The night I left that rickety shack  
The welfare people came and took the baby  
Mama died and I ain't been back

But the wheels of fate had started to turn  
And for me there was no way out  
And it wasn't very long till I knew exactly  
What my mamas been talking about

I knew what I had to do but I made myself this solemn vow  
That is gonna be a lady someday  
Though I don't know when or how  
I couldn't see spending the rest of my life  
With my head hung down in shame you know  
I might have been born just plain white trash  
But fancy was my name

Here's your one chance fancy don't let me down  
Here's your one chance fancy don't let me down

It wasn't very long after a benevolent man  
Took me off the street  
And one week later I was pouring his tea  
In a five room hotel suite

I charmed a king, a congressman  
And an occasional aristocrat  
Then I got me a Georgia mansion  
In an elegant new York townhouse flat  
And I ain't done bad

Now in this world there's a lot of self-righteous hippocrits  
That would call me bad  
And criticize mama for turning me out  
No matter how little we had

But though I ain't had to worry bout nothin  
For nigh on fifteen years  
I can still hear the desperation in my poor  
Mamas voice ringing in my ear

She said, here's your one chance fancy don't let me down  
Here's your one chance fancy don't let me down  
Lord, forgive me for what I do  
But if you want out well its up to you  
Now don't let me down  
Your mamas gonna help you uptown

I guess she did

I took my bow and hurried off. Tears starting to come to my eyes. Sonic caught me as I nearly fell down the stairs. "Whoa..." He muttered as I buried my face into his chest.

"Sonic..."

"Shhh...I'm here Fi...I'm here." He said holding me tightly. "Let's get you home" I nodded. Clutching Sonic tightly I knew I would never have to worry about poverty again tears trickled down as I realized I had gotten the life my mother should've had. Luck had favored me. Now I gently placed a hand on my stomach and smiled I would never have to worry about my children growing up as I did as long as I had my hero beside me...

The End

There's my attempt at being sad. When I first heard this song I thought about Fiona. Just because she has the darkest path of Sonic's love interests. I mean that if you pay attention to the Comic, her history is not pleasant. Why'd I have her hook up with Sonic? Mostly cuz I like the idea of them together, him helping her move on from the past. It could be because much as I like Sally, Amy and Mina I support Sonfi as my couple of choice. That's just my way of thinking I'm not asking for you to agree. I am however asking for you to review so please do that.


End file.
